Dark Conflict
by ITACHI99
Summary: The Akatsuki are trying to achieve World domination,will they succeed or will they be defeated?
1. Akatsuki Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Dark Conflict

Chapter 1 Akatsuki's plans

In a dimly lit main chamber of the Akatsuki hideout the member's of the group began to make there new plan for World domination. The nine ninja sat at a round table, with Pain in the center, beside him

sat his partner Konan, across from them sat the immortals Hidan and Kakuzu. To Kakuzu's left was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and to there left was Sasori and Deidara. There ninth member

Zetsu was over in corner arguing with himself over which movie to see that evening. The room fell silent in an instant as Pain spoke up "now here's the plan, we are going to steal all the bloodline jutsu

then we are going to use them to create an army of super ninja to overwhelm the five great shinobi nations. Now, I will tell you who will obtain which bloodline jutsu. Hidan and Kakuzu you will go to the

sound village and capture Sakon and Ukon. I want them alive! This goes for everyone here as well. Now, Itachi I want you to go to the Leaf village and capture Hinata hyuga and the Byakugan, Kisame

You are to return to the Mist village and capture Haku, Deidara you will go to the Sound village and capture Kimimaro, Sasori go to the Leaf village and capture Kakashi Hatake for his Mangekyo

Sharingan. Konan I want you to also go to the Leaf village and find a man they call Yamato and capture him. I will wait here for reports form all of you. "Meeting dismissed".

Once all the Akatsuki had left, Zetsu decided to watch Naruto: the Movie.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Dark Conflict

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

It was a nice day in Konoha. Everyone was doing their own thing; Naruto was trying to learn a new jutsu; Sakura and Ino were talking about Sasuke; Neji was having dinner at Ichiraku's with Tenten; Hinata was training with Shino and Kiba; Lee, and Gai were sparring; and Choji was eating a bag of chips while Asuma and Shikamaru played a game of Shogi.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded ordering everyone to Tsunade's office immediately. Within minute,s all the rookie 9 and their teachers were all in the room.

"Look sharp," Tsunade commanded, "The Akatsuki seeks to gather all the bloodline jutsu in the villages. I don't know their motive, yet, but I advise everyone to be on guard, particularly those who have inherited them – you may be targets."

Whispers could heard going around the room. "How do you think they will get the bloodline jutsus? I mean you can't just grab a sharingan or byakugan," Ino asked obnoxiously.

"Maybe they rip your eyes out," Neji suggested. At this, Hinata sat on the floor trembling, her chin resting on her knees. Neji noticed this and leered at her, "_You_ may end up caught by Itachi Uchiha and be stabbed with swords for three days straight... if he's in a _good_ mood."

Hinata burst into tears at her cousin's cruel suggestions. "P-please, no! Don't let him get me!" she whimpered.

Naruto glared at Neji, crouching down beside Hinata. He gave her a thumbs-up and a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Hinata! I won't let anything happen to you. None of us, will, right, guys?" Naruto assured her, and everybody nodded.

Naruto looked at Sakura "Would you take care of Neji for me?"

"Sure thing," Sakura responded brightly, before turning and punching Neji straight through the wall.

"Problem solved!" She laughed, helping Naruto to his feet.

Tsunade spoke up again. "Until more information comes to light, I advise everyone to be on standby. You are dismissed."

"Want to go to Ichiraku's? I'm in the mood for some noodles!" Naruto asked, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-yes" she whispered, before her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped against the wall.

"Nothing new," Naruto laughed with a smile, picking the Hyuga up and tossing her over his shoulder. He smiled fondly, "nothing new at all."


	3. Chapter 3: betrayal

Dark Conflict

Chapter 3: Betrayal

It was a dark night in Konoha. Everyone was in bed, tired after a long day, which meant that one noticed the dark cloaked figure who strode purposefully down the street. The cloaked figure stopped in front of the Hyuga household. There, waiting for him, was another figure, similarly dressed. The figure by the house gave a deep bow of respect, then spoke;

"Master Itachi, it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, old friend. Is our target inside the house?" Itachi asked, sliding his gaze past his fellow conspirator to the building of which he spoke.

"Yes, master," the cloaked figure spoke.

"Very well," Itachi clipped, "you may take your leave."

A gust of wind blew the hood off of the clocked figure's face, allowing a long tail of black hair to flow openly into the wind. Milky eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"With Hinata out of the way, I will finally be the master of the Hyuga clan," Hyuga Neji spoke smoothly to Itachi, his face shining with a negative mixture of emotion. Itachi spared him one small nod of acknowledgement, before striding past him towards the unlit residence.


End file.
